Dash X
Dash X is the main alias of the mysterious character who appeared in Eerie, Indiana without any memory of where he came from or what his name was. History Dash appeared in Eerie, Indiana with no recollection of his own name or where he came from. He fed himself by dumpster diving and lived in the old Hitchcock Mill. To keep strangers away, he set up a hoax to make the mill appear haunted.Eerie, Indiana Episode 13: "The Hole in the Head Gang" After three months, Marshall Teller and Simon Holmes came to the mill to investigate the hauntings and Dash, pretending to be a ghost, scared them off. But they returned and Dash revealed himself to the boys. While trying to destroy their photographic evidence, Dash kicked a hole in the floor and discovered the rusted gun of Grungy Bill, Eerie's worst bank robber. Firing a shot, Dash inadvertently released Bill's ghost. Dash was tied up in the mill with Simon, while Bill went with Marshall to complete his bank robbery. Dash and Simon managed to break free of the ropes and went to the bank. Marshall's parents were in line behind Bill and Marshall, so Dash broke a girl's piggy bank to cause a distraction. He grabbed Bill's gun and returned him to his ghost form.Eerie, Indiana Episode 13: "The Hole in the Head Gang" Dash had been caught several times shoplifting in the World O' Stuff. It was time for the Harvest King lottery, a competition held every 13 years where the winner was treated like a king and taken to the woods to see the Eerie Wolf, never to be seen again. Dash snooped on Mayor Chisel, Radford, and Chaney as they entered his own name in the rigged lottery to get rid of him. Dash changed the name to Marshall Teller and Marshall was announced as the winner the following day. Dash researched the disappearances of the previous Harvest Kings in the Eerie Examiner and went to the woods, where he found Mr. Chaney, transformed into a werewolf, attacking Marshall. He knocked out the wolf and they tied him up in Marshall's house. While Simon guarded the unconscious wolf, Dash and Marshall went to confront Mayor Chisel, but he blew them off. Mr. Radford, on the other hand, was concerned. The wolf escaped and Mr. Radford helped them hunt him down and shot him with a silver bullet.Eerie, Indiana Episode 14: "Mr. Chaney" Appearance Dash’s physical appearance is a pale, lanky yet average built teenage boy with white messy hair. Dash’s most notable physical appearance is ‘-‘ on his right hand and the ‘+’ on his left which gives him the idea of creating his main alias of “Dash X”. Dash’s most notable aspect of his look is his trench coat which he wears over a red long sleeved pullover or a red button up shirt with a pair of jeans and boots. While working as the assistant for Lodge of the Corn Dash dresses in a red tailcoat , white dress shirt, black trousers and white gloves. Another time when Dash goes formal he wears a grey suit with a red tie and red pocket square. Personality Dash’s personality can be summarized as sardonic, rude, and cruel. Dash rarely cares about others and is not afraid for their safety this is seen noticeably when he fires an old western revolver in the presence of Marshall and Simon without a care for their well being. Dash has a made a name for himself with his sharp wit and sarcastic remarks matching that of Marshall’s own trademark sarcasm. Dash is also incredibly cowardly, as shown when he was asked by Marshall to help a man who has been beaten, to which Dash replies, “Look he’s your problem, me and sirens don’t get along”, before running off. References